Nuestro Juego Favorito
by sailorcar
Summary: HELSA ONESHOT. Breve escena que narra las aventuras íntimas del Príncipe Hans y la Reina de las Nieves hohoho


**_Hola que tal, bueno no sé como me metí tanto en este fandom, Helsa es mi pareja favorita así que he aquí escena un poco intensa sobre Hans y Elsa, la escena se sitúa en un barco, puede que sea parte de un fic que estoy planeando escribir, tal vez... Haha espero que les guste :D y por favor déjenme saber sus comentarios S__iii?_**

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más, tan sólo en unos momentos más dormiría, simplemente quería seguir disfrutando de la sensación de tocar su piel y sentirlo cerca. La humedad en el océano parecía no querer cesar y el calor abochornaba cada rincón del barco. Hans dormía boca abajo sin la camisa colocada, mientras Elsa acariciaba su espalda dejando caer una que otra lamina delgada de hielo para refrescarlo. Al roce del hielo con la piel del príncipe caían instantáneas gotas de agua derretida que Elsa adoraba jugarlas por el resto de la espalda, eran como riachuelos en una colina magnífica.<p>

La reina aspiró el aroma masculino de la espalda de Hans y pegó su mejilla junto a él sonriendo para sí misma, soñaba que ello pudiese ser todos los días.

"¿Qué haces Elsa?" murmuró Hans entre dormido.

"Perdón por despertarte, pero no puedo dormir contigo a mi lado". Contestó la reina depositando un beso en la espalda del príncipe.

Hans se giró para darle la cara a Elsa y la abrazó fuertemente para después ponerla encima de él.

"Entonces que gusta hacer a altas horas de la noche su majestad". Sonrió pícaramente.

Elsa quedó enamorada de su sonrisa, adoraba cada expresión de Hans, cada expresión era una sensación nueva.

"No lo sé su alteza… " contestó la reina mientras se colocaba a pocos milímetros del rostro de Hans. "probablemente el juego que nos gusta más".

Hans acarició a Elsa desde su rostro hasta el nacimiento de su pecho mientras la besaba. Elsa sintió su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse de nuevo y como en otras veces los copos de su sudor caían fervientes sobre su cuerpo. Él era el único capaz de provocar eso sobre ella, literalmente derretirla.

"Entonces traeré el tablero de ajedrez". Respondió el príncipe causando una risa en Elsa. Sin embargo la siguió acariciando vivazmente hasta desprenderla de sus prendas para dormir.

La Reina cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias de su amante, cuando llegaba a tocar la orilla de su ombligo siempre emanaban un ligero aliento congelado, quemaba su garganta, le indicaba que quería más de ello. Recorrió sus finas manos por los pectorales de Hans, dejando un débil trazo hielo a su paso. Bajó hasta sus abdominales, dejando que su mano recorriera más de su territorio…

"No bajes más o no me podré contener". Susurró Hans.

"A veces es bueno dejarlo salir".

Hans tomó a Elsa por sus caderas y la colocó debajo de él, perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo desató toda esa pasión que la Reina provocaba en él, no paraba de besar sus hombros, amaba sus hombros y los suaves que eran.

Elsa correspondía a cada caricia de Hans, junto a él sus sensaciones se multiplicaban a la decima potencia que todo poder que tenía sobre ella se drenaba en el único deseo de complacer a Hans, ambos se necesitaban con desesperación que la cercanía perfecta era de cero.

Fue hasta que el Príncipe descendió por primera vez más allá de su vientre, sintió primero una humedad desconocida, un arrebato incontrolable, una vergüenza que se opaco con la lujuria y al final la desesperación de que él no se tuviera que separar nunca de su zona más privada.

"No sabía que… podías hacer eso… " suspiró Elsa mordiéndose el labio intentando no dejar salir sonidos que la avergonzaran.

Desde abajo Hans alzó el brazo y con un dedo silenció los labios de Elsa, prosiguió por entretenerse con los fluidos helados que emanaba el cuerpo de Elsa, cada gota refrescante encendían más su anhelo de poseerla, dejar de jugar y enseñarle que sin él no puede vivir. Sintió las manos de Elsa acariciar su rojizo cabello, aceptando el placer que le proporcionaba probarla de todas las maneras posibles.

"Para…" gimió la Reina "te necesito…"

Y Hans se detuvo sólo para observar a la mujer que había despojado del velo puro, al verla, el deseo se remplazó por una ternura inquebrantable, sus mejillas ruborizadas le decían ámame y sus labios le gritaban bésame. Cayó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Elsa, esta vez siendo aceptado por cada miembro de la Reina y entró en ella causando ese calambre que recorre sus extremidades cada vez que hacían eso y mientras ambos se mecían con el sonido de las olas las paredes de su cabina se adornaban con inofensivos fractales de hielo que se derretían al tacto de los cuerpos de Hans y Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer! :)<strong>


End file.
